I Believe In You
by wryencounter
Summary: AU Dick/Wally Eventual MxM, rating will jump to M. Don't like dont read! Dick and Wally grew up as best friends in Gotham, training for the Olympics. Will they get in?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my first crack at a Dick/Wally fic. I'm thoroughly pleased with how this first chapter turned out. It's definitely a lot meatier than any thing else I've written.

This is an AU Olympic-style fic. So if there is anything technically incorrect between character relations, don't worry about it.

I plan on making this a multi-chapter fic, and the rating will most likely change to M later on, and will be MxM. My bff beta'd the first half of this, so really, any and all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character, they belong to DC.

* * *

"Hey, Dick!"

"Hey, Walls!" I said, without even looking in the direction of the voice, and in between each of my bench presses. After a few more lifts I set the weights down on their stand.

I sat up and looked over at Wally, my best friend, standing in the door way of the weights room. He was wearing his favorite yellow running shorts that have a giant red lightning bolt down the left leg. He was jogging in place, waiting for me to get up and join him for a run.

I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. "Fine," I said. "But I need to change my shoes."

I walked slowly towards the locker room and heard Wally huff in frustration. I smirked. He's such an impatient person and hates it when I take my time doing anything.

"Come on, come on, come on, come oooooooon!" Wally said, following right behind me, before he started to push me to walk faster.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, geez." I shook my head.

Wally and I have been friends since we were kids. We both live in Gotham, and train at the same gym. Train for what? The Olympics. Not that either of us has been there yet, but we're both hoping to qualify this year. I'm a gymnast, specializing in floor and high bar. Wally's a runner, hoping to get into the 10k race. We work out together a lot, usually doing conditioning. Wally likes to run, so that's what we usually do, not that I really mind. I tend to make interesting anyway.

I pretty much got into gymnastics as a kid after I went to the circus. I thought the acrobats were pretty great. I threw a tantrum for a whole week until my adoptive-dad, Bruce, finally got me a trainer.

Wally was in some kiddy cross country thing, and it turned out he was really good. So, his parents stuck him with a trainer who works at the same gym as mine. All the trainers at the gym would group all the kids together and do conditioning groups together. Luck would have it that Wally and I got partnered together. Best friends ever since.

As soon as I opened the locker door Wally took off running for the door to head outside. I ran after him. I reached the door while it was still half open, sliding past it without even touching it or making a sound, hoping to trick Wally into thinking I didn't go out that door. I cut to the right where there was a line of tall bushes, and I quickly ran to the other end, waiting for Wally to show. It's been awhile since I last pulled this trick on him, so it should work.

Bingo.

Wally was jogging backwards, watching the door for when I would come out. I did a perfect tumble out from behind the bush and landed on my hands and knees behind Wally. He only had to take two steps before he tripped over me.

"Dammit, Dick!"

I took off running before he even hit the ground. I looked at him over my shoulder and laughed. I listened carefully for the angry, tramping footsteps of Wally coming up behind me. At the last second I ducked so he couldn't grab me like I knew he would try to do, I turned on my heel to the left, and started running towards the archery field. I heard a thud and a curse as Wally fell behind me.

When I reached the field I slowed down to a jog, peeked over my shoulder, and decided I could spare a small conversation with Roy and Artemis while I gave Wally some time to catch up.

"Hey, guys." I said when I found them at the very end of the field.

"Shut it, Roy! You don't have to act so smug about it. I bet you can't even do it again." Artemis said, completely ignoring me. I looked at the target down the field, and there was one arrow, fletched with red feathers, that had split the arrow that had preceded it.

"I bet you couldn't even do it in the first place, Blondie!" Roy shouted back. I shook my head and started running again. Wally had reached the far end of the archery field.

When I reached the curb I stopped and did some stretches, waiting for Wally to catch up. Wally is a faster runner than me, but with cheap tricks I can usually stay ahead of him. And I know he holds back instead of sprinting ahead of me. I think he secretly enjoys it.

"You are such a…" He started.

"Dick?" I cut in. "Yeah, I know." I smirked. He loves to try and finish that sentence before I cut him off.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face or I'll…"

"What? Beat me?" I took off running down the first street. "Yeah, right!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I know I'm going to have to make this up to him later, but I like getting him worked up. He doesn't realize it but it makes him work harder. Plus it's entertaining for me.

We have a regular route that we run every day. Well, usually. I have a feeling today won't be one of those days. But on the plus side, we have gotten to know pretty much everyone in the neighborhood.

Wally finally caught up to me and was pulling ahead of me, so I decided to use the chain-link fence on the next corner to hop over it and cut in front of him.

I heard him growl behind me. And then I felt him grab the back of my shirt and yank, making me falter for a few steps gaining him the lead again.

I saw a couple of the neighborhood trouble makers, Bart and Jaime, so I whistled. When they saw us coming Bart ran for the spigot and Jaime grabbed the hose.

Wally put in a burst of speed, pulling well ahead of me, and trying to get past the boys before they could turn the hose on. Fortunately for me the boys were quick, and I admit, they had a lot of practice at it. They sprayed Wally with the hose pushing him into the street. I sped up, saluted the boys as I passed, and ran through the next intersection.

I'm only pushing Wally so hard because the Olympic training camps are coming up soon. I want to make sure he's ready, and to make sure that _he_ knows he's ready.

"Dick, wait up! Come back here and give me a hug!" Wally shouted.

I looked over my shoulder and found Wally full out sprinting towards me, soaking wet from head to toe.

"Only if you can catch me!" I yelled back.

I veered off the left, into Megan and Garfield's yard, up their driveway, and into their backyard. I could hear Wally gaining on me. Wally hates this yard because of the giant wood fence they have. I grabbed onto the bar of the swing set, which was just close enough to the fence so they were sort of like uneven bars, and swung myself up and landed on the swing set bar on my feet. I jumped from the swing set to the fence, and hopped off and over.

When I hit the ground on the other side I heard Wally trying to scrabble his way over. I don't think I'll ever understand why he has such trouble climbing fences. I jogged in place, waiting until Wally poked his head over, his eyes flaming with determination, and then took off again.

I cut through Connor's yard, another friend from the gym, and then I had the gym in my sights again. I put whatever I had left into the last stretch, which really wasn't much, but I knew Wally was gaining on me.

Wally can't usually catch me because I play dirty when we do this. Today, unfortunately, was not my day to win.

I heard Wally yell something incoherently, I felt his chest against my back, and then I felt the ground against my face.

I groaned. "Get off of me, Wally."

"I don't think so. You're rather comfortable to lie on."

I could feel my clothes getting wet from the contact.

"Come on, Wally, please?"

He huffed and rolled off of me, lying in the grass on his back.

I sat up and looked down at Wally. "Good race. I didn't think you were going to catch me, slowpoke." I said jokingly.

"Shut up." He said, opening one eye to look at me. He smiled.

I smiled back. "I'm going to go and get some floor practice in before Dinah chews my head off."

"Not that you need it." Wally rolled his eyes. "We all know you're perfect."

I scoffed. "I am not perfect."

"We all know you're going to get through the trials this year." He looked away from me.

"No one knows that until the trials actually happen. And you think you're not going to make it through?" I asked, getting slightly upset that he would even think like that.

"I know I'm not! And Barry won't stop talking about it." He rolled so his back was facing me.

I reached over and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look in my direction. "Wally, you're going to get through. Everyone here believes you can do it, so why can't you?"

He looked up at me, quiet for a moment, and then sat up abruptly. "I don't know. Nerves I guess. Race you to the locker room!" He jumped up and darted for the door. I followed him.

I wasn't going to let this go that easily. I know how Wally is. He likes to keep things bottled up.

"Alright, Dick. That's enough for tonight." Dinah said, and turned and started to walk away.

I looked at the clock. It wasn't even 7pm yet.

"Okay. Goodnight!" I said after her, but she either didn't hear me or just chose not to reply. I didn't question it; I figured Oliver, the archery coach and her husband, had done something to upset her again.

Seeing as how I never get out of practice this early, I took a quick shower, and then headed out to the track to watch Wally practice. I took a seat on the bench around the edge of the track. Barry had Wally doing wind sprints.

"Come on, now! Faster! Too slow!" Barry shouted every now and then.

Now I could see why Wally was so worried about the trials. I really should have figured that Barry and his negative reinforcements were to blame.

Wally was done practicing shortly after I arrived, and he was visibly frustrated. He stalked off towards the locker rooms without even saying anything to me.

"Hey, Walls," I said as I ran to catch up to him. "You looked good out there."

"Tell that to Barry. Didn't seem like he thought so." He replied glumly.

"Come on, you can't let him get to you." I said. "He's just trying to push you so you'll work harder."

"Doesn't seem like it."

I knew I wasn't going to win this argument right now. "Why don't you come over for junk food and a movie tonight?"

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing! I'll be there." He said with a smile.

I'm sure that first remark had something to do with pizza.

I walked out to the parking lot where I found Alfred waiting to pick me up. I guess I should mention that, Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Gotham, is my adoptive father. Alfred is our butler.

"Hello, Alfred." I said as I tossed my gym bag into the backseat, and then climbed in after it.

"Good evening, Master Richard. Pizza tonight?" He replied.

"Always." I laughed.

He chuckled as he pulled out of the lot. Thankfully our favorite pizza place was on the way home, and seeing as how I stop every Friday night, there were two large every-topping pizzas waiting for me when I got there.

When I got in the car I pulled my cell phone out of my gym bag and texted Wally.

"Fresh, hot pizzas. Almost home. Get 'em while they're warm."

A few minutes later I got a reply.

"Be there in a flash. ;)"

I rolled my eyes. Wally is hoping that if he gets into the Olympics someone will stick him a nickname like "Wally 'The Flash' West" or "Wally 'Kid Flash' West" so he's always saying things like that.

When I got home Bruce wasn't there, which wasn't anything new. He was probably at some charity benefit or office party and wouldn't be home until early in the morning. I grabbed some sodas from the fridge and headed to my entertainment room.

Sometimes the size of the Wayne Manor really got to me, even though I've been living here since I was a kid. This place is huge. Too big for just me, Bruce, and Alfred. Most of the rooms have furniture covered in plastic, and some wings are just completely unused. Each of us have our own wing, and that doesn't even make a dent in the amount of space that's here.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Ugh. Hallway number one."

I chuckled. Wally always complains about walking to my wing. For some reason I picked one in the back of the house, on the 3rd floor. My bedroom has a nice view every morning. Granted, to get to it you have to walk from the front of the house to the front, and up two flights of stairs to reach it, so I could see why he complains.

I sat on the floor in front of the couch in front of the table and opened up one of the pizzas. As soon as I took my first bite Wally walked in.

"Starting without me?!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I could hear you bitching and moaning all the way down the hall, so I knew you were here."

"It's not my fault it's such a long haul to get up here." He flopped onto the couch dramatically with a big sigh.

He reached over, dropped a movie in my lap, and then grabbed a slice of pizza. I got up and walked across the room to put the movie in. When I turned around Wally had slid off the couch and taken my seat. I sat next to him, grabbing another slice of pizza. I should have known what movie Wally would have brought. _The Fast and the Furious. _Not my favorite movie, but who am I to complain?

Wally never gets sick of these movies. Any kind of speedy action movie was his favorite. Half way through the movie both pizzas and a half a dozen sodas were gone. I slid down further on the floor and rested my back against the couch. I started nodding off. Last thing I saw was the start of a car chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Holy cow! Longest chapter I have ever writter, ever. I'm glad I got this done, because it was distracting me from my school work. Enjoy! Review please!

Side notes: This is AU, so any ooc'ness, or anything that doesn't mesh with any comics/shows is intentional.

Not beta'd! Any and all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they belong to DC Comics.

* * *

I woke up feeling extremely content and well rested. It took me a few minutes to actually notice my surroundings. I knew I was warm, warmer than I should have been for falling asleep on the floor without a blanket. And there was something under my head, and I knew I hadn't fallen asleep with a pillow. Then I noticed heat radiating from behind me, and felt something wrapped around my waist.

_Wally._

I opened my eyes and looked down, sure enough, there was Wally's arm around my waist. And his other hand was stretched out in front of my face, my head resting on his arm.

I slowly moved to roll over, but as luck would have it Wally tightened his grasp on me, and I felt him nuzzle his face into my back. The front of his body was flush against my back, and I could feel each breath he took.

I took a deep breath and decided to pretend to be asleep until Wally woke up.

But in the meantime, I asked myself, a completely valid question in my opinion, is _why_ are we lying like this?

Did we just end up like this throughout the night? Or had Wally intentionally done this? And if he did, _why_? I guess that's my favorite question. If he did do this on purpose, what does that mean? It couldn't mean that Wally… Likes me? No, no way. We've been best friends forever. That's not possible. Is it?

All of this is too overwhelming.

I stretched and rolled over onto my stomach simultaneously, forcing myself out of Wally's grip. I heard Wally's breathing change, hoping that meant that he woke up. A few seconds later I felt his hand slide off my back from where it ended up when I moved.

"Dick?" I heard him whisper. I didn't answer.

I heard him sigh in relief. I stayed where I was, exaggerating my breathing to make it seem like I was still sleeping. I was an expert at this trick. I used to do it all the time when I was kid to get Bruce to carry me to bed.

I heard Wally move, and then the door opened and closed. I decided to wait a few minutes so it wouldn't seem like Wally woke me up.

Why had Wally sighed in relief when I didn't answer? There was that damn question again. _Why._ I sighed and stood up.

I did a few stretches before heading out of the room. Ever the gymnast. When I reached the staircase I could smell Alfred cooking breakfast. When I got to the second floor landing I panicked. Wherever there was food, there would be Wally. How could I act normally with all of these questions running through my head?

I was snapped out of my frozen state by a voice behind me. "Dick?"

I turned around. "Oh. Good morning, Bruce."

I never understood how he could go out to social party after social party, get home extremely late, and still wake up as early as he does. It must be because he doesn't drink much.

"Any particular reason you're blocking the staircase?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What? Oh, no, I wasn't blocking the staircase." I said nervously. I turned back around and rushed down the last flight of stairs.

When I reached the kitchen Wally was sitting at the kitchen island talking to Alfred. I was about to take the stool farthest from him, but decided that would be too out of character. So, I took my normal seat. Right next to him.

"Good morning, Master Richard, Master Bruce." Alfred said as we took our seats.

"Whaaaat? You still haven't brought home a hot chick from one of those parties, Bruce?" Wally asked exasperatedly.

Bruce smiled and shook his head. "Good morning to you, too, Wally. And no, I haven't. Why is it so important to you that I do?"

"I just don't understand. For all the Friday nights I have been sleeping here, every Saturday morning you come downstairs alone. How can you NOT bring home a woman?" Wally practically shrieked.

"Maybe it's because you're here every Saturday morning. How awkward would that be for the woman if I brought her home?" Bruce said as he opened the morning paper.

"Not at all because you would have Alfred serve you breakfast in bed. And you know by the time you'd be up after that Dick and I would be elsewhere, doing whatever." He said matter-of-factly.

"Then maybe I won't see you next Saturday, Wally." Bruce smirked.

"Breakfast gentlemen." Alfred said as he placed plates of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of us.

At least that shut Wally up for a bit. I was painfully aware of how close we were, our knees almost touching. I focused on my food as hard as I could.

When Wally got up his knee bumped into mine and I almost dropped my fork. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I mean, Wally hadn't done it on purpose. Right? This stuff has never bothered me before. So why is it bothering me now. _Why, why, why. Why am I so damn paranoid?_

"Thanks for breakfast, Alfred! Delicious as always!" Wally said with a bright smile.

Bright smile? Where the hell did that come from?

I slid my plate of unfinished food over to Bruce. He gave me a quizzical look and I just shook my head. I headed down the hall after Wally.

This was going to be a long Saturday.

Wally had left in the early afternoon, and then I unfortunately had to continuously avoid Bruce and Alfred and their prying questions. It was exhausting.

I would go from room to room, and Alfred would come claiming he needed to clean, which wasn't true because all of the rooms are always clean. When he started asking questions about Wally I made up some lame excuse and practically ran out of the door.

I wandered around some of the less used wings of the manor. I found the old piano I used to play. I didn't stick with the lessons for long though, being much more interested in gymnastics. I pulled the plastic covering off of it just enough so I could open the lid on the keys. I played chord, but it was so out of tune it hurt my ears. I closed the lid and replaced the plastic. I headed back towards the main part of the manor.

Unfortunately Bruce found me on my way back.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"I wasn't thinking anything." I lied. I had been thinking a lot of things. And I'm not ready to talk about those things yet. I don't know if I'll ever want to talk about it.

"Richard…" Bruce started in his 'fatherly' voice.

"Going for a run, be back later." I slid past him and quickly threw on my running shoes at the kitchen door.

When I got outside I ran east along the back of the manor. I thought I heard Bruce yelling after me, but I didn't look back, I just turned the corner along the side of the house.

I didn't think about anything. Not about Wally. Not about how well I slept last night. Not about the awkwardness this morning. Not about Bruce. Not about Alfred. Nothing.

I just ran, and ran, and ran.

When I finally stopped running I found myself at the park that was a few blocks away from the gym. Wally and I used to sneak out of practice and come here all the time when we were younger. When you stopped to look at it, it wasn't really all that great. There was only one swing that was still hanging, the merry-go-round was broken, and the slide was lopsided. But we still came here anyway. It was our own little place where we could go when Barry or Dinah were giving us a rough time.

I should talk to Bruce about donating a new park here.

I looked at the sky, and the sun was a lot lower than it was when I had left home. I reached into my pocket to check my phone, expecting to have a bunch of texts and missed calls, but I had actually forgotten my phone. I never forget my phone. That wasn't good. Bruce and Alfred were probably out scouring ever corner of Gotham looking for me. Sometimes they were a little too over-protective.

I turned away from the park and started jogging back in the direction I had come from.

When I was halfway home I heard honking behind me. I stopped and turned around. Bruce. Go figure.

I waited until he pulled up, and then climbed in the passenger seat. I slumped down in my seat and rested my head against the window, eyes closed.

"Dick?" Bruce said after a few minutes.

"I don't want to talk right now." In actuality, I didn't know if I did or if I didn't. I just didn't know what to say. How do you talk to your dad about your potentially gay best friend who might like you?

Bruce didn't say anything else for the ride home.

When we got home there was Chinese take-out waiting for us in the main TV room. They were really trying to soften me up. I love Chinese food.

Seeing as how I had barely eaten any breakfast, and had skipped lunch, I was starving.

I reached for the fried rice and teriyaki chicken, but it was snatched away before I could grab it.

Bruce held it out of my reach, with a smirk on his face.

I let out a frustrated groan and hung my head. "I really don't want to talk about it right now, Bruce."

He set the food back down in front of me on the table after a few seconds and handed me a plastic fork.

And no, the irony is not wasted on me. Richest man in Gotham and we're eating take-out with plastic utensils.

I finished my rice and chicken, and half of the egg rolls, and when Bruce handed me the rest of his Lo Mein I grunted my thanks and finished that too. I gathered up the garbage and headed towards the kitchen.

Alfred was there, cleaning. "Good evening, Master Richard."

"Alfred." I nodded.

I dropped the food containers I had been carrying in the trash can, and headed up the stairs. I took my time walking through the dark hallways. I didn't need the light because I knew the hallways like the back of my hand. When I reached my bathroom I turned the door handle and walked in, and the dim lights turned on automatically.

I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. I made it a cold one so I would hurry up. I didn't need time to think right now. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my room. I flopped down on my bed after throwing a t-shirt and shorts on. I looked at my alarm clock. It wasn't even 9 PM yet, but there wasn't anything else to do except sleep.

Well, try to.

The last time I looked at the clock it read 12:38 AM.

I woke up from a fitful night of sleeping to rapid knocking on my door. My alarm clock said 11:27 AM. I groaned and rolled over.

"Come on, Dick!" More knocking. "Rise and shine!"

This was not what I needed right now. I curled myself up under my blankets into a tight ball. I heard the door open. And none other than Wally came in and started rocking my bed.

"Come on, Dick! Did you forget what today was?"

I scoffed. As if I would forget what today was. I threw my blankets at Wally.

"Did you really think I would forget my own birthday?"

He chuckled. "Not really, but I knew it would get you out of bed." He pulled the blankets off of his face and threw them on my bed. He was wearing jeans and a red button-up. If Wally was dressed this decently then Bruce must have something fancy planned. Normally he just wears shorts and t-shirt.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of slacks, a white button-up, and a tie. I decided that I wouldn't let yesterday's events ruin today, so without a second thought I started changing with Wally in the room.

It wasn't like I hadn't before. We use the same locker room at the gym, and we've even showered at the same time on nights when we'd both had to stay late.

As I was fastening my belt there was light knock at my door, which was already open from when Wally came in. I looked over to find Megan. She was wearing a white blouse with a pink skirt. When I looked back at her face, her cheeks matched her skirt, and her eyes kept flitting between my face and bare chest.

I glanced at Wally and he was glaring at her.

"Hi, Megan." I said as I slid my shirt over my shoulders.

"Hi, Dick! Happy Birthday!" She said.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Did you need something?"

"Just checking to make sure Wally didn't get lost." She giggled.

Wally snorted from his spot on my bed. It was kind of a lame excuse. Megan was more likely to get lost in the manor than Wally was.

I finished tying my tie, and headed towards the door, with Wally on my heels. If Wally was going to act like this all of the time this was going to get tiring.

Wally wedged himself in between me and Megan as we walked down the hall. I saw Megan give Wally a menacing look out of the corner of my eye.

When we got downstairs there were a lot of people there. Some of them I didn't recognize. I will never understand why Bruce always throws me such big parties.

I nudged Wally. "Look at all the women Bruce has brought home, now."

He shook his head, "That's not what I meant!"

I laughed. I left Wally and Megan with our other friends to go and find Bruce.

I found him talking with Dinah. They both wished me a happy birthday, and I thanked Bruce for the party.

Alfred announced that lunch was ready and everyone headed to the table. I barely noticed the food and cake because I was too busy talking. I was just glad there was no singing.

Bruce sat at the head of the table, with me on his right, and Dinah and Oliver on his left. Wally was next to me, with the rest of my friends – Megan, Garfield, Connor, Artemis, Roy, Bart, and Jaime – past him.

We talked about school, training, the upcoming tryouts, and everything else anyone could think of. Somewhere in the middle of all of the conversations the nine of us had decided to move to an obscure room somewhere in the house. We pulled all of the plastic off of the furniture so we would have somewhere to sit.

We sat around talking for hours. Around 10 PM Jaime and Bart said their farewells, and Garfield was snoring in an oversized leather chair. Connor, Artemis, and Roy were sitting on one couch, and I was on the couch across from them, sandwiched between Wally and Megan.

Everyone got really quiet for a few seconds at the same time as Artemis got a devilish grin on her face.

"_Truth or dare."_ It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A "we're playing whether you want to or not" statement.

Connor and Roy rolled their eyes, Megan got excited, and Wally made a noise that was a cross between skepticism and irritation.

"Come on, Artemis." I said. "That's so seventh grade."

She smirked. Uh oh. I think I just fell into a trap.

"Fine. Truth or _kiss_, then. Rules are, someone asks you a question, if you decide to answer it, it's your turn to ask someone a question. If you don't want to answer the question, then they tell you who you have to kiss, not before you decide if you want to answer the question or not."

And there it was. And here comes my paranoia again. Who's idea was this? Who was plotting this together? Did Wally have a part in it? Did they _all_ plan this together?

I guess I'll just have to answer all the questions that they ask me. And hope Wally doesn't pass.

"Alright." Roy said. "Now define what you mean by 'kiss'."

Artemis paused for a second. "Every time you have to kiss someone, the intensity of the kiss has to increase."

"Fine. But you start." I said quickly before anyone could try to get the birthday boy to start. I was hoping to keep all of the attention off of me.

She looked at Wally. _Crap, crap, crap._ "How often do you masturbate?"

"Pffft. Like, every day." He shrugged. _Phew._

Artemis wrinkled her nose.

"Okay." Wally looked around the room finally settling his gaze on Megan. "Megan. Which guy in this room are you crushing on?"

Her cheeks got red and she avoided everyone's gazes. "Pass." She practically squeaked.

Wally let out a big sigh like he was disappointed that he had to think. "Then kiss Roy."

Her blush deepened, if that was even possible. Her skin was almost the same color as her hair. She got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to Roy. She leaned down and pecked him on the lips quickly, and the scurried back to her seat.

"Um, Connor." She said quietly. "Are you nervous for the Olympic trials?"

He was quiet for a few seconds. Surprisingly he answered. He was usually the 'keep all my feelings to myself' kind of guy. "Yeah, actually, I am. Wally."

I felt him straighten beside me. I felt like I had a ton of lead sitting in my stomach. _Please answer the question, please answer the question._

"Ever gotten drunk before?" Connor asked him.

Wally laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too because I remembered the first time we had stolen some whiskey from Bruce's room.

"Yes, yes, I have." He stated.

Everyone in the room actually looked kind of shocked. Probably because of the fact that they kind of caught on that I was a part of those antics.

"Artemis." She glared at him, silently daring him to ask her something extremely revealing. We all knew he would.

"What size bra do you wear?" He smirked. I knew he asked because there was a rumor going around that she stuffed her bra. A rumor straight from Roy. Who she spent most of her time with. Which could give that rumor some credibility.

"Pass." She said through her teeth.

"Kiss Megan." Wally had an evil grin on his face. Artemis looked like she wanted to turn him into an arrow-cushion.

Artemis got up from her spot, walked over, and as soon as she touched her lips to Megan's, Garfield yelled, "What is going on here?!"

"Well, see you guys later. I'm gonna jet. Happy birthday, Dick." Roy said, and quickly left.

"Yeah, me too. See you later, Dick." Connor was gone, too.

"Good night!" Artemis said cheerfully as she walked out the door.

Garfield was staring at his sister. Megan was still in shock, and Wally was sniggering.

"It's not what it looks like, Gar-" I started.

"It's okay Dick." Megan interrupted. "Let's go home, Garfield."

Garfield walked out the door looking absolutely scarred. I hope he thinks it was just a nightmare. When they were gone, Wally burst out laughing.

"Shut up." I said with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I've been busy with college. The next chapter should be up relatively quickly though, I hope.

Again I take some artistic liscensing with this, it is an AU.

And I had a lot of feels while writing this chapter. Yep.

Disclaimer: Cites and characters used in this story are owned by DC, not I.

Please (hopefully) enjoy and review!

* * *

It's a good thing I have an excellent poker face.

I was staring at the floor, holding myself up in a handstand on the parallel bars in the gym. Dinah liked to make me practice my balancing while Roy, Artemis, Connor, and Wally shouted things they thought would make me laugh. I usually don't slip up, because I can usually tune them out. It probably didn't help that they weren't even really that funny anyway.

But for some reason Artemis and Roy decided to start singing, "Dick and Wally, sitting in a tree…"

I don't know if I was blushing or if my face felt warm because I had been standing like this for so long. I tried to hide the fact that I had tipped over backwards at their singing by pretending to shake the pins and needles out of me feet as the blood was rushing back to them.

"Not the greatest, but not bad." Dinah stated. "Run through your routine a few times and then you're free to go." She walked away.

After about the third time going through, everyone was gone except Wally, who was still watching as intently as he had been the first time through. And after the fourth, and fifth, and sixth. Talk about being interested.

Tonight is also the last Friday before the trials start. Everyone is pretty nervous. Roy and Artemis have been arguing a lot more than usual. Connor's been abnormally quiet. But surprisingly Wally's just been Wally. Which is kind of weird because he was so hung up on it a few weeks ago. Maybe he talked to Barry.

After my final dismount I turned and looked at Wally.

He smiled. "Pizza time?"

"Pizza." I agreed.

Alfred picked us both up this week because we stayed so late, and he had already picked up our pizzas. Wally was barely inside the car by the time he already had one of the boxes open.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him. "Hungry, Master Wally?"

"Always." He said with a full mouth.

I rolled my eyes and reached over to grab a slice of pizza out of the box Wally was holding. He pulled it away from me.

"Wally." I waited.

"_Wally_." Was he really doing this right now?

He shook his head with a smirk on his face. I slid across the seat, our legs touching, and Wally could only move the box so much before it hit the window. I reached across him into the box and pulled a piece out. I slid a few inches back over, staying next to him, but we were no longer touching. For a second I thought I saw disappointment flash across his face, but it happened so fast I wasn't sure.

By the time we got home all the pizza was gone. We raced up to my entertainment room. I grabbed a random movie off of one of the shelves and put it in.

"Man, I'm beat." I said as I sat on the couch facing Wally and resting my back on the arm of the couch.

"Me, too." He said.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Psh! Me, nervous? Nah." He crossed his arms and looked away from me.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Wally. Everyone else is nervous."

He peeked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Even you?" He whispered.

I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I am. I don't know."

"It's okay to be nervous. Totally normal. This isn't like our normal competitions, it's the fucking Olympics."

He laughed. "Remember when we used to talk about getting into the Olympics when we were kids?"

"Yeah."

"And now we actually get to tryout, come Monday."

"So, nervous." I smiled.

Wally chuckled. "You'll make it for sure, though."

"So will you."

He smiled and relaxed into his seat. I slid down so I could rest my head against the arm of the couch. It was only twenty minutes into the movie before I was nodding off.

When I woke up I could feel Wally pressed up against my back again, his arm draped across my stomach. I was facing the back of the couch, so I was trapped in a pocket of warmth. I smiled.

Wait, why am I smiling?

I debated if I should go back to sleep, or if I should try and get up off of the couch. I decided to go back to sleep. I didn't want to risk waking Wally up.

When I woke up again Wally was still sleeping. I was really at a loss as to what I should do. I could just get up, waking Wally up in the process, and then we'd have to have a painfully awkward conversation. I did the next best thing.

I rolled over so I was facing Wally, but I made it rough enough so it was sure to wake him up. I knew he woke up because I was still in the process of rolling over when he inhaled sharply and held his breath. I concentrated on keeping my breath even. Wally sighed and I felt his breath across my face. He didn't get up right away like he did last time.

I started panicking internally. Did he go back to sleep? What was I going to do now. Not like I could do anything about it. I can't even open my eyes to check incase he's still awake. And if he was, what the hell was he doing?

I heard the door open, but Wally was still on the couch.

"Again? One of these days he's going to wake up before you do and catch you like that." Bruce whispered.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Wally whispered back.

"I don't understand why you don't just talk to him. I've told you countless times…"

Wally sighed. "We don't really know that for sure, though." He unwrapped his arm from around me and got up.

"Fathers do know their sons, adopted or not." Bruce started, but then the door shut and I couldn't hear them anymore.

_What the hell were they talking about?_

Saturday and Sunday were also spent at the gym, practicing for Monday. And then it was Monday.

The trials were being held about an hour's drive away in Star City. Wally and I sat in the backseat of Bruce's car, not saying a word. Bruce had the radio playing, but I wasn't paying attention. I should have been thinking about my upcoming tryout in the next few hours, but I couldn't stop thinking about Bruce and Wally's conversation yesterday. I could figure out by now that Wally has feelings for me. That much was obvious to me by now.

But what had Bruce meant that Wally should talk to me? And that "fathers knew their sons"?

Did they think that I like Wally? Like he likes me?

Well, I don't. At least, I think I don't.

I didn't have any more time to think because Bruce pulled into the gym parking lot where the tryouts were being held.

Bruce headed for the stands around the track since Wally's tryout was first. Wally and I headed for the locker room after we checked in. We changed into our "Olympics certified outfits" and then made our way out to the track. Barry was waiting for Wally outside. He started chatting in his ear giving him last minute advice. I fell in step behind them, watching the conversation between them. When we reached the area where contestants and spectators had to go their separate ways I grabbed Wally's arm to get his attention. He turned around.

"Good luck. You'll be great, Walls." I smiled.

"Thanks, Dick." It seemed like he relaxed a bit.

We parted ways and I went to find Bruce in the stands. Dinah, Oliver, Artemis, Roy, and Connor were all there too. We sat quietly, no one really talking besides a snide comment or two from Artemis and Roy once in a while. They were always arguing about something.

When the runners lined up it wasn't hard to find Wally; he was the only one with bright, red hair. I leaned forward on the edge of my seat. Someone shot off a blank from a handgun and the runners took off. My eyes never left Wally.

He didn't shoot off like a rocket like some of the other runners, but that's what he always does. About a quarter of the way through the race Wally started gaining on the 6 runners that were in front of him. By the time he was 3 quarters of the way around the track there was only one guy left in front of him. The guy in front was losing speed, he had put too much of his energy into the beginning. Wally pulled ahead of the guy with 5 meters to spare.

I jumped out of my seat and cheered, and so did the rest of our group. Wally looked up at us, a huge grin on his face and waved. After a few minutes Wally and Barry joined us in the stands. Wally didn't have to do the last two races because he finished in first.

"I told you you'd do it, Kid Flash." I said as he sat down next to me, our sides touching. He smiled back, and then everyone was trying to clamber over on the crowded bleachers to congratulate him. Bruce suggested that we all head towards the gym, because I was up next.

I didn't let on, but I was totally freaking out. Dinah and I had discussed it, and I would only participate in the parallel bars event because it was my strong suit. Didn't mean I wasn't still nervous. I was sitting on the floor in the warm-up area stretching. Everyone had taken seats relatively close to the floor. We were still a half an hour early, and only some of the other participants were here.

I walked over towards where Wally and Bruce were sitting. Wally came and stood by the wall that separated the seats from the gym floor.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied, shifting my weight from foot to foot. "Extremely." I shifted my gaze away.

I'm not as good in my area as everyone else is in theirs. Connor was currently off trying out for shot-put. I wish I could be over there, cheering him on, but unfortunately our event times overlapped.

"Hey," Wally said. I looked at him. "You'll be perfect." He smiled.

I smiled back. And then my name was called. Did I mention I get to go first?

I started to head towards the parallel bars. I looked back at Wally. He must have been able to tell that I was freaking out from the look on my face. He gave me another reassuring smile.

I clapped some white powder onto my hands, and then stood in between the bars in front of a small spring board. My hands were shaking as I was waiting for the go ahead from the five judges. After I got a nod from each judge I took a deep breath and then looked at Wally. He was staring at me just as intently as he was the other day in practice.

My hands stopped shaking.

I jumped off the spring boards, grabbed the bars, and used my momentum to swing my legs and feet into the air. Perfect handstand, thank you Dinah.

I swung down forwards, and when I came back around I let go of the bars and did a double front flip. I caught myself on my arms, and then swung myself up into another handstand near the ends of the bars.

_Nailed it._

I spun on one hand so I was doing a handstand on one bar.

As I let go with my right hand to spin again towards the inside of the bar, the unthinkable happened.

The bar collapsed, and I felt a weightlessness not unlike that of one I feel when I'm doing a flip.

And then I felt the ground underneath me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, I chugged this out because I couldn't handle the suspense of having to wait to write it. I have potentially 2 more chapters planned out, but I don't think there will be more than that. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! It definitely had something to do with why I wrote this chapter right away.

This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: Any characters/places mentioned are not my own, and belong to DC.

Enjoy (hopefully!) and (please!) review!

* * *

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was a regularly occurring beep coming from somewhere slightly to my left. There was something attached to the middle of the underside of my forearm. I also felt someone holding my left hand.

I couldn't move my right arm. It was completely restricted.

I refused to open my eyes. If I opened my eyes then I would have to acknowledge that the nightmare I had wasn't actually a nightmare.

I remember falling, and blacking out for a few seconds. Or maybe I had just closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes the first person I saw was Wally. For some reason that didn't surprise me. When I tried to look over at my right arm Wally placed his hand on the side of my face to stop me from turning my head.

"Wally, let go." I said.

"Dick…" He had a pained expression on his face.

"_Wally_." I said more insistently. He moved his hand and I looked at my arm.

At first I didn't want to admit that it was my arm that I was looking at. That it was twisted at an odd angle, and that may have been my bone sticking out of my arm, and that may have been my blood on the floor.

But I had to admit it when the adrenaline in my body stopped pumping and it _hurt_.

I clutched with my good hand for Wally as my breathing started to race.

I felt him clasp my hand and say something as I passed out.

But I still didn't want to believe it.

I squeezed the hand that was in mine, without opening my eyes.

"Dick?" Wally said sleepily.

"Wally." I choked out. I swallowed. "Tell me it didn't happen."

He squeezed my hand. "Open your eyes, Dick."

"Tell me it didn't happen."

"Dick, look at me."

"Tell me it didn't happen." I felt the tears I'd been holding back break past my eyelashes.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Dick." He said.

I turned my head to the left, towards Wally. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"Everything's going to be okay." He whispered. "Look at it."

I shook my head slightly. Wally squeezed my hand again. I took a few breaths and then looked over at my right arm.

It was wrapped in a cast all the way from my underarm down to my hand, but I could still move my fingers.

I choked back the first sob, but after that I couldn't stop them. I cried, and I cried, and no matter what I couldn't stop. I couldn't help but blame the world. I worked hard for my chance at the Olympics. I've worked so hard, for so many years, and then this happens. What did I do to deserve this?

Wally didn't say a word. He just sat there and held my hand while I cried my eyes out.

When I finally stopped and my breathing returned to normal I asked Wally, "Did they figure out why it happened?"

He cleared his throat. "Someone didn't do their job right and didn't make sure that the bars were secure."

I nodded. "Where's Bruce?"

"He went to go talk to some board of some people about it. He said he'd try to get them to let you tryout again after your arm has healed. I guess they were going to reschedule the entire gymnastics tryout."

Before I could answer the doctor walked in. He kept talking and asking me how I was feeling. All I really cared about that he said was that I could go home and that my arm should be healed in 8 weeks. He took out my IV, forcing Wally to let go of my hand momentarily, but as soon as he was done Wally's hand was right back in mine.

Bruce showed up shortly after the doctor left with clothes for me. Apparently because someone breaks their arm he should be entirely stripped of all clothing and stuck in a paper gown.

"Did you want any help?" Bruce asked.

I knew he was trying to be helpful, but I shook my head.

"We'll wait in the hall." Bruce said, and motioned for Wally to join him.

Wally squeezed my hand again before he gently pulled away and followed Bruce outside. I frowned after Wally closed the curtains behind him. My hand felt extremely empty without Wally's in it anymore, and the room felt a little bit colder. I didn't like it.

I pushed thoughts of Wally and our hand holding to the back of my mind. I could worry about that later.

I got out of my bed and reached behind my back with my left hand and groped for the bottom tie on my gown. Once I found it, it was easy enough to untie. Thankfully whoever put me in this extremely uncomfortable article wasn't stupid enough to double-knot it. I reached up over my shoulder to find the top tie, and it went as smoothly as the first. I slid the gown down my left arm first, and then I had to work it over the edge of my cast to get it off of my right arm.

I reached over and pulled the duffle bag Bruce had left at the foot of the bed. I slid the zipper and pulled out a pair of boxers from the top. I held them by the elastic near the left seam. I bent over and slid my right foot in first, and then my left. I tugged them up with little trouble.

Thankfully Bruce, or maybe Alfred, had packed sweatpants as opposed to something difficult like slacks or jeans. They didn't go on as easy as the boxers, but I managed. I pulled out a plain black t-shit next, but it was too big to actually be mine. I assumed it was Bruce's. I could understand why they would give me a larger t-shirt, so I could fit my cast through the sleeve easier.

First I slid my left arm through, and then tried to maneuver my cast so I could slide it through, but it wasn't happening. I took the shirt off with a huff. This time I slid it over my cast first. When it was over I slid my left arm through, and then worked the shirt over my head. _Finally._

I stared at the socks and tennis shoes in the bag. _This could be fun…_

I sat in the chair that Wally had previously occupied. The socks weren't as hard as I thought they would be. I simply tugged them over my feet one-handed. I decided to not even struggle with the laces and tucked them in the shoes, sliding my feet in afterwards.

I grabbed the now empty duffle bag and headed out into the hall. Bruce was finishing up some paperwork, and Wally was leaning against the counter.

Wally pushed off the counter and came to stand next me. He took the duffle bag from me. We waited in silence for Bruce to finish. We started down the hallway towards the elevator.

When we were in the car headed for home Bruce said, "The Olympic Committee has agreed to let you try out again once your arm is healed. If you're up for it."

"Mm. I don't know. I want to think about it."

They didn't say anything.

I headed straight up to my room when we got home, Wally following right behind me.

When I reached my room I plopped down on my bed. Wally sat down next to me.

We were quiet, and then Wally asked, "So… Why do you want think about trying out again? Don't you want to?"

"I don't know." I whispered. "What if… What if this was a sign that I wasn't good enough?"

Wally stood up abruptly. "Richard Grayson!" He snapped. "What on Earth could possibly make you think that?!"

I propped myself up on my good elbow. "Wha-? What are you…?"

"You think that because of some _accident_ you should just give up?" He was practically yelling at me. "The Dick I know would never give up like that!"

He stormed out. I stared at the door he left open in his wake. What was all that about?

I laid back against my pillows. I tried to find a comfortable position for my cast, but there wasn't one. I gave up and just laid on my back staring at the ceiling, with my cast lying next to me.

Why had Wally said all that?

Of course I knew why. Wally cares about me. And more than just a friend.

I digested that for a minute.

That would explain so much. But, what do Wally and Bruce think they know about me? They think I like Wally?

I guess I panicked the first time I woke up to Wally holding me because I didn't know why Wally had done it.

I didn't want him to end up getting dared to kiss me at my birthday party because I wasn't ready to find out Wally's feelings for me.

Maybe I do like Wally. Was I ready to admit that to myself?

I admit I liked it when we woke up cuddling together. I admit I didn't like it when he had to let go of my hand at the hospital. Or when the room seemed to feel colder when he wasn't there.

He's always been the one to keep me grounded. Ever since we were kids. He's always been there for me.

I don't think I'll be able to make it through these next 8 weeks and my second chance at a tryout without him.

I was broken out my thoughts by my cell phone ringing on the side table. I got up and answered it.

"I'm sorry." Wally said.

"You don't have to apologize. You're right." I said.

"But I yelled at you." He whispered.

"I needed to hear it."

"You didn't deserve it." He said, clearly upset with himself.

What will he think? Will he understand what I'm saying? What I mean? "Come back over." I said nervously.

He was silent for a moment. "What?" It was barely audible.

"Come back over." I repeated, this time with more conviction.

"Okay. On my way." He hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get out! I've been caught up in school work with finals this week, and a small case of writer's block. But it's here now! And it's long! Over 3000 words! This is NOT the last chapter, by far. I think last chapter I said there would only be 2 more, but I think there's going to be more. I'm pretty sure there will be. Maybe it will never end.

Reminder: This is an AU, so somethings may seem off.

Please (hopefully!) enjoy, and (pretty please?) review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the character/places mentioned/used, DC does.

* * *

It felt like it took Wally forever to get back. Or maybe it felt that way because I was excited and nervous at the same time. How could I not be?

I was sitting on the foot of my bed when he came in my bedroom door and stood in front of me. Neither of us said anything, we just looked at each other.

I reached out with my good hand, grabbed the hem of Wally's shirt, and pulled him closer to me so he was standing in between my legs. I wrapped my arm around his waist and gently rested my head against his stomach.

I heard his breath catch in his throat. Then I felt his fingers at my temple, and he pushed them through my hair gently, hesitantly. It made a shiver run down my spine.

"Dick, I…" He started to whisper, but didn't finish his sentence.

I pulled away from him slightly so I could look up at him. "I know." I smiled.

"What? How?!" He asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

I rolled my eyes at his disbelief. "I woke up before you did on the Saturday before my birthday. You had me pulled up against you with your arm around me. And I also have my suspicions about _Truth or Kiss_."

"Wha-? Why didn't you say anything?!" He almost sounded insulted. Typical Wally.

"Honestly? What do you say about that when it's your best friend? And you're unsure of how you feel about it?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He didn't say anything for a second. Then quietly he asked, "How did you feel about it? After you figured it out?"

"I liked it." I said, matter-of-factly. I did, so why beat around the bush?

He blushed.

"I liked waking up on the couch before you last weekend, too. And your conversation with Bruce." I smirked.

"Y-you heard that?"

"Yep. I also liked…" I paused, unwrapped my left arm from around his waist to grab his hand that he'd left on my shoulder after running it through my hair. I intertwined our fingers together. "This." I whispered.

Wally squeezed my hand gently, and it seemed like the look on his face softened. He motioned for me to slide back further on the bed. When I did he followed right after me still holding my hand, where he ended up straddling over my lap. He pushed me down gently by my shoulders, and he hovered over me.

He studied my face for a moment.

I don't know what he was looking for while he was staring at me, but I imagine he found it. He leaned in closer to my face, and put his other hand on the side of my face. I would have reciprocated except my cast made for very limited mobility of my right arm. I must have made some kind of face at my inner disappointment because Wally started to move away.

"No, wait." I objected. I quickly let go of his hand and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I wasn't making a face at you, I'm just upset that I only have one hand to work with."

He chuckled and grabbed my cast and moved it so if I had been sitting up it would have looked like I was raising my hand to ask a question. Thankfully they had put in a slight bend at my elbow so my arm wasn't stuck straight for the next two months. But it was still, unfortunately, kind of heavy. And uncomfortable.

"There," he said. He placed his left arm along my cast and gently tangled his fingers as best he could with mine where they were sticking out. "Now we both only have one free hand."

I smiled and tugged on his shirt lightly, pulling him down so our faces were closer together. Wally rested his forehead against mine.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a fearful look on his face. "That this is what you want, I mean…"

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I could understand why he'd be skeptical. I mean, I did just break my arm at the Olympic trials, had an emotional breakdown at the hospital, and I just realized that I have a thing for my best friend. But Wally was just one of those things in my life I was one hundred percent sure about.

"Would I have told you to come back if I wasn't?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I tilted my chin up and pressed my lips against his.

I felt Wally's body tense for a second before he relaxed and returned my kiss eagerly. He moved his lips against mine and I followed his lead. I could feel all of the waiting, and the wanting, and the _needing_ he'd gone through for only he knew how long in that one kiss.

I slid my hand from his chest, where I'd left it when I had grabbed his shirt collar, up into his hair. He moaned lightly and I smirked into the kiss. It was going to be fun trying to find out how many different ways I could make Wally come undone from such simple gestures.

Wally pulled away far too soon for my liking. He adjusted himself so he was lying on my right side. He snaked his left arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I smiled and rolled over so we were chest-to-chest.

"You should get some rest." He said.

"It's only like nine o'clock. Besides, I got plenty of sleep at the hospital." I retorted. I wasn't ready to sleep yet. There more _interesting_ things we could be doing.

"Alright, correction: I should get some rest, because Barry's going to kick my ass in practice tomorrow because I skipped all day today to spend time in the hospital with you."

"You didn't have to do that, Wally." I tucked my head underneath his chin. "But thanks."

He hummed in response.

I faintly heard Wally saying my name and stroking my cheek. I cracked one eye open to find I had my face resting on his chest.

"Hmm?" I tried to make it sound like a question.

"I have to go to practice," he chuckled.

"'Kay." I said, making no motion of moving, even though I was sprawled over his torso.

"I need you to move so I can get up?" He said askance, obviously unsure if I was actually awake or not.

"Nope." I smiled and curled myself against him tighter.

"_Dick_." He groaned. "Barry is going to kill me."

"He can't kill you if you stay here all day."

"How about you move so I can go to practice, not get killed by Barry, and I'll come back here right after practice, deal?"

I rolled over so he could get up, but I grabbed his hand before he could get far. "You gotta seal the deal before you go, though."

"How's that?" He squeezed my hand. "With a handshake?"

"I had something better in mind." I smirked.

"Yeah? And what's that?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"Come over here," I tugged on his hand, "And I'll show you."

He leaned over the bed until the tips of our noses were touching.

I tilted my chin up and pressed my lips to his, just like I had last night. His hands found either side of my face, and he returned my kiss gently, lovingly. I sighed a happy sigh as he pulled away and pressed my cheek into one of his hands before they slowly slid away from me.

"Close the curtains for me on your way out please?"

"Going back to sleep?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I hefted my cast off the bed and into the air, waving it at him. "What else am I going to be able to do for the next 8 weeks while you're at the gym?"

He shook his head with a small smile on his lips. He closed the curtains and said something that I didn't hear because I was already falling asleep again.

When I woke up again the sheets were tangled around my legs and I was sweating. The clock said it was past noon, so I fought with the sheets to free myself to head to the kitchen and find some lunch.

"It's about time you woke up." Bruce said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Got nothing better to do." I yawned. "Don't you have work, or something?" I had to admit, I didn't really know Bruce's work schedule because I'm generally only home in the evenings.

"I took the day off." He replied. "So, no plans for today?"

"Not really. I was just going to wait for Wally to come back when he gets done with practice."

I opened the fridge to find something to eat, but there wasn't really anything appetizing so I just grabbed an apple.

"Yes, Wally was here wasn't he. If I remember correctly he walked out of here with a rather large grin on his face, especially for it being so early in the morning."

I almost dropped my apple. "H-he did?" I held the apple with my teeth and turned around to sift through the cupboards to hide my reddening face from Bruce.

"Good afternoon, Master Richard." Alfred said as he walked around the corner with grocery bags. I jumped form surprise. "Why is your face all red? Are you feeling all right?"

I opened the cupboard under the sink to grab a garbage bag and the duct tape to wrap my cast in when I took a shower. "Afternoon, Alfred. I have no idea what you're talking about." I said through a mouthful of apple.

I basically bolted for the stairs. I could hear them laughing behind me as I raced up the stairs.

I don't know why I froze up like that. I mean, they _already know_, so it's not like it's that big of a deal. It probably had something to do with the fact that this is my first relationship. That wasn't a friendship. I don't even know what to label it. Is there some official way we're supposed to go about this? Or can I just start calling Wally my… _my boyfriend_?

That idea sent a shiver down my spine and gave me goose bumps. I guess I'll just have to ask Wally about it later.

My shower took longer than it should of, but I'm blaming it all on my cast. Why can't they just make these things waterproof? By the time I was done and dressed it was still only a little after one in the afternoon.

My stomach rumbled. That apple wasn't going to cut it until dinner.

I grabbed my cell phone off of my nightstand and headed for the kitchen. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I poked my head around the corner to make sure Bruce and Alfred weren't there. I tip-toed to the fridge, grabbing some bread form the breadbox on my way. I tucked a bottle of water under my arm, quickly threw together a meat-and-cheese sandwich, and stuck a pear in between my teeth.

I closed the fridge quietly and headed for the back door. Just as I got the door open, which was a feat in and of itself, Bruce walked into the kitchen. He gave me an extremely amused look. I mumbled something unintelligible through my pear and pushed my way out the door.

Bruce stuck his head outside the door after me and said, "If you're looking for something to do, I'm sure everyone at the gym's wondering how you're doing."

I turned back to look at him and I barely had time to react before he threw me his car keys. I managed to catch them without dropping anything.

"And I'm sure Wally would like to see you." He tacked on as he slid back inside.

I don't think driving with one hand would have been as bad had it been my left arm that was broken as opposed to my right. I did manage to make it to the gym alive with no injuries to myself or others, though, so I counted that as a good thing.

The parking lot was closest to the archery field, so Roy and Artemis were the first ones to see me. They came running over, bows in tow.

"He lives!" Roy exclaimed as I met them halfway across the parking lot.

"Is it really such a surprise, Roy?" I shot back, jokingly.

Artemis punched Roy on the arm. "Shut up, jerk."

Next thing I knew she grabbed my cast and whipped out a black permanent marker.

"May I?" She asked, but I knew no matter what I said she was going to sign it anyway.

"I suppose." I gave her a dramatic sigh and eye roll.

She drew a heart with her name across it on the typical spot where someone would get one of those 'mom' tattoos.

"I am not getting that tattooed on my arm ever, if that's what you were hoping for." I said skeptically.

She laughed and tossed the marker to Roy, who simply wrote his name on my elbow. Artemis told me to keep the marker, and her and Roy headed back towards their field as Oliver yelled after them.

I headed inside the gym and found Connor in the weight room. He greeted me and asked me how I was and such. I offered to let him sign my cast, which he did, just his name on the top of my hand.

The next person I ran into was Dinah.

"Back already? You're not even out of your cast yet." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, first day home and I'm already bored out of my mind."

She snagged the marker out of my hand and signed her name as she asked, "So I imagine Bruce told you about the re-tryouts?" I nodded. "And what are you planning on doing?"

"I think I'm going to try it again. But I don't know how good I'll be with 8 weeks of doing nothing beforehand." I accepted the marker when she was finished.

"You'll be fine," she smiled.

"Thanks, Dinah. See you later." I said as I made my way towards the gymnasium, looking for Wally.

I looked all over for him, but I couldn't find him. I figured he was off on some ridiculously long run with Barry so I decided to just head home and wait for him there.

When I got home I found a note on the kitchen counter from Bruce saying that he had to go do some emergency stuff for work, so I left his keys there. Since I took his car, Alfred was driving him, which meant leftovers were in the fridge. I wasn't hungry yet, so I headed up to my room.

When I got there I found Wally napping on my bed, and a dirty plate on my nightstand. I checked the time. It wasn't even five yet, which either means Barry let him go early, or he skipped out early.

I walked to the edge of my bed and leaned over him slightly.

"Wally," I whispered while I trailed his jawline with my fingertips. He didn't stir.

I stared at his freckled face, and ran my hand through his hair.

"Wally," I said a little bit louder. He sighed, but still didn't wake up.

I placed my hand on his chest and leaned in closer to his face. I said his name again, louder still. Nothing still.

"Huh-" I started but before I could finish my sentence my back was on the mattress and Wally was above me.

"You sneaky little…" I started.

"Devil?" He finished with a smile, resting his chin on my chest.

"Sure, let's go with that." I returned his smile.

He plucked the marker Artemis had given me off of the collar of my shirt, which is where I had put it while I had been looking for him earlier. He gave me a confused look.

I held up my cast. "Artemis insisted."

He scoffed disapprovingly at Artemis' signature, and then uncapped the marker as he sat up to sign it himself. When he was finished he tossed the marker onto my nightstand. I lifted my cast up so I could read what he had written.

'_I believe in you – Wally'_

It felt like my heart jumped into my throat, and I swallowed thickly.

And of course, Wally being Wally, jumps to the wrong conclusion.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have written it." He looked away from me.

I sat up and used my good hand to turn his face towards me. He didn't resist. I kissed him and I tried to convey all of these newfound feelings I had, because I could tell he was still having trouble believing me.

I may not understand them all yet, but I do know what I want.

He pushed me back down towards the bed gently, and I wrapped my one good arm around his neck.

When I pulled back for air I whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me. I'm sorry I didn't realize all of these feelings sooner. I can't imagine-"

"You don't have to apologize. I knew you had them, it was just a matter of waiting for you to know you had them too. It wasn't all bad. But, are… Are you sure?"

"Yes." I pressed a small kiss to his mouth again. "Yes, I'm sure."

As soon as the words left my mouth Wally's entire body was pressed against mine, his lips moving fervently against mine, like it was the last thing he was ever going to do.

The kiss was sloppy and full of clashing teeth and fighting tongues, but I didn't mind one bit.

When we finally broke apart for air he placed his forehead against mine, green eyes locked on mine.

"So, what does this make us then?" I asked.

"What do you want it to make us?"

"Whatever you want it to make us, so long as it has something to do with us together."

"Together is perfect." He replied, and kissed me again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Finallllyyyy! Sorry it took this one so long to get out, but college. I'm anticipating this being the last chapter. Unless I get an urge to go back and write more some day, so the ending is a little open. At least it is to me. I hope you enjoy, and please review! Tell me how you really feel about this story! I want to know!

Warning: Rating jump to M for sexual things.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, DC Comics does.

* * *

It's the fifth Friday with my cast on, and I can't help but laugh at the picture on my cell phone.

It's a picture of Wally sprawled on the stairs in the kitchen, accompanied by the text, "I suggest you come and fetch Master Wally before he falls asleep on the stairs. I do not wish to try and carry him up."

I rolled off my bed and started down the hall, thankful that at least one of the hallways in the house wasn't covered in floor-to-ceiling Christmas decorations. Even the unused halls are decorated.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs Wally wasn't there anymore, but I heard someone rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Find anything good?" I leaned against the kitchen island leaning on my good arm, hand tucked under my chin.

He turned around holding a container of chocolate ice cream. "Everything is good, so it's kind of a moot question."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, and his returning smile was positively breathtaking. Ever since Wally and I started dating I've been noticing all of the cute, little things he does.

Wally grabbed two spoons and headed for the living room. I walked after him.

If I had to pick a favorite room to spend time in during the holiday season, it would be the living room. The lights are almost never turned on; the only thing on is the Christmas tree. Every year there are presents piled underneath and around it, and this year is no exception. But what catches my eye is the newest box under the tree that hadn't been there yesterday, and it's wrapped in different paper.

I bent down to look at the tag. It read: _To Dick, Love Wally_. I walked over to the table and sat on the floor next to Wally, who was in the process of opening the ice cream, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Wally." I watched his cheeks turn pink.

"I wanted too." He said, handing me a spoon. "Besides, you got me something. How bad would it look if I didn't get you something? I don't think anyone would ever let me live it down."

I took the spoon he offered me and reached across him to dig some out. "I suppose everyone would give you a hard time. Especially Bruce."

Wally wound his arm around my shoulders to grab the remote, and left it there. I slid closer to him, my cast resting in his lap. He flipped through the channels with one hand and ate ice cream with the other.

Whenever we watch TV together we always end up watching some science show. My spoon was lying abandoned on the table, and my head was resting on Wally's shoulder, eyes drooping. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Wally's hand was sliding through my hair and the TV had been turned off.

"Is it over?" I asked while rubbing my eye.

"Yeah." Wally said with a yawn.

"_Finally_!" I said jokingly as I got up and headed towards the stairs with Wally following after me.

"What do you mean "finally"?!" He replied, faking offense. "It was great!"

"Then why was I falling asleep? Oh, right. Because it was boring!" I said and dashed up the stairs, more awake than before because of my short nap.

Wally sounded like a herd of stampeding elephants running up the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh. I ran straight for my bedroom, throwing myself onto my bed. Wally wasn't far behind me, and he had hardly stopped bouncing before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. I could feel his slightly quickened heartbeat thorough his shirt as I wrapped my arms around him as best I could, considering my cast. I pressed my forehead against his and sighed contentedly.

"Mm, you smell like chocolate ice cream." He smiled.

I smirked and lightly ghosted my lips over his. "Probably taste like it, too."

Wally picked up on my hint and pressed his lips against mind, one of his hands finding its way into my hair. I barely had any time to return his kiss before he was running his tongue over my lower lip. I opened my lips for him.

Wally pressed me into the mattress, trapping me between the bed and his body, and I didn't want to be anywhere else. I wrapped my legs around his waist, not really thinking about what might happen, which I didn't really mind. Wally rolled his hips down against mine, out of what seemed like reflex, and moaned against my lips.

We both froze for a second, blushing and staring at each other. Then Wally smirked and pressed our hips roughly together again. I gasped and clutched at the back of his shirt as he started a fast, irregular rhythm.

I couldn't focus on anything except the _delicious_ friction between our hips. I tried my best to meet all of Wally's thrusts, but it felt like my body was moving of its own accord as the heat and tension in my groin started to build.

"Wa-Wally, I'm going to, g-going to…" I started to say, panting, but Wally cut my words off with a sloppy kiss.

I moaned into the kiss and arched my hips up into Wally's as I reached my peak. Wally groaned and gave one last thrust against me. We laid there holding each other while we slowly came down from our highs, the only noises being our racing hearts and quickened breaths.

I looked up at Wally who was still lying on top of me. "Next time," I started, waiting for Wally to open his eyes. "No clothes." He smiled and gently pressed our lips together.

It was late on Christmas night, and I was dozing off on the couch in front of the Christmas tree. There were two presents left underneath, waiting to be unwrapped. I sat up when I heard someone walking down the hall. A few seconds later Wally walked around the corner.

"Merry Christmas," I yawned with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Dick." He replied as he joined me on the couch, smiling his wonderful smile.

"Did you have a nice time at Barry and Iris'?" I asked.

He leaned in closer to me and nuzzled his face into the crook of neck, his soft hair brushing against my jaw. "I did, but I wish you could've come with." He started leaving small kisses on my neck.

"Me, too." I hummed. "But you know Bruce, I have to be here for Christmas dinner with him and Alfred, and Dinah and Oliver."

Wally sighed against my neck and I turned my head and kissed his hair. "Presents?" I suggested before either of us could fall asleep.

He sat up, placed a small kiss to the corner of my mouth. "Of course!"

Wally jumped up and grabbed the boxes from under the tree and then handed me mine.

"You first!" I insisted.

Wally sat back down on the couch next to me. I wasn't sure if he consciously made it so our legs were touching or not, but I didn't mind. Wally tore off the wrapping paper quickly and pulled the lid off of the box. Inside were a new pair of running shoes he had said he wanted a few weeks ago.

"You didn't—" he started.

I cut him off. "I did, you wanted them so I got them for you."

Wally turned his head and leaned in to capture my lips in a breathtaking kiss.

"Thank you," he sighed, gifting me with another smile.

I turned back to the box in front of me. Just to tease Wally I took my time carefully removing the paper from the box inside. Wally huffed beside me. I slid the lid off the box. Inside was a new gymnastics uniform. It was black with a solid blue bird across the chest, and thin blue stripes down the outsides of the legs.

"Because," Wally whispered in my ear, "you're going to soar like a bird at your next try out."

"What would I do without you, Wally?" It was my turn to kiss him then. "Thank you."

"Are Bruce and Alfred here?" Wally asked.

"No, Bruce has a company Christmas party tonight, and I told Alfred he could leave early. Why?" I replied.

He doesn't answer me, he just sets his box down on the table, grabs my hand and pulls me away from the couch toward the stairs. Wally doesn't say anything as we reach my bedroom, and he shuts the door behind us.

Wally reached out and placed his hands on my hips, and pulled me closer to him, out bodies almost touching. My eyes closed as Wally's fingertips slipped under my shirt, pressing against my skin. I shivered slightly. I don't remember raising my arms but the next thing I know my shirt is being slid over my head and tugged around my cast.

I reached out and grabbed the hem of Wally's shirt with my good hand. I tugged it up as far as I could get it to go before Wally slid it over his own head, dropping it on the floor next to mine. I slid my hand down Wally's chest and stomach. I felt him shudder underneath my fingers. I hooked one of my fingers into his pants and pulled him towards me so our chests were pressed together.

Wally's lips found mine in a heated kiss. One of his hands found its way into my hair, curling into a fist at the back of my neck, and the other pressed lightly against my chest pushing me towards the bed. Our lips parted as I fell back against the bed, leaning on my good elbow. Wally reached down and made quick work of the button and zipper of my pants.

I was only half hard when Wally made swift work of removing both my pants and boxers, but the ravenous, lustful look he gave me as he looked me over quickly fixed that.

I sat up and undid Wally's pants with just my left hand. Practice does make perfect. But the actual getting them off part was harder. When all of Wally's clothes were gone he didn't give me a chance to appreciate him being naked. Instead he kissed me again, pressing our bodies together against the mattress.

I moaned into our kiss slightly at the glorious feeling of skin-on-skin contact. When I pulled back for air Wally kissed down my jaw and my neck as one of his hands slid in between our bodies, my hips arching at the contact.

This was so much better without any clothes.

I reached down and mirrored Wally's actions, and he sighed into my neck. We kissed, and moaned, and whispered each other's names as worked each other closer and closer to that blissful high that we both wanted. The high that we knew we could only bring to each other, which made every touch and every kiss headier than the last. Soon we were panting in between every small kiss and were thrusting roughly into each other's hands.

The familiar tension in my groin finally snapped, and then Wally was lying on top of me panting, and there was a sticky mess in between us. But I didn't care, and I don't think Wally did either because as our breathing returned to normal we whispered "_I love you_" and fell asleep in a warm tangle of limbs and blankets.

I got my cast off two weeks ago. There's a large scar a few inches above my elbow where my bone had pressed its way outward when it broke. It was clearly visible in what I was wearing; the gymnastic outfit Wally had gotten me for Christmas.

In the two weeks since I've gotten my cast off I basically lived at the gym. I had gotten terribly out of shape from sitting around and doing nothing for eight weeks. I had barely seen Wally. He still slept over every night, but I was never awake for very long. The car ride to the second tryouts for the gymnastic section was the most time we spent awake together in two weeks.

When I had gotten back to the gym I had been wary about getting on the bars again. I had tugged and pulled on them for a good ten minutes just to make sure they were secure enough. But when I finally did, it was like riding a bike; something you didn't forget how to do.

The judges and Olympic officials all gave me incredulous looks as I pulled on the bars to make sure they were good to go.

I stepped to one end of the bars in front of the small springboard. I rubbed my scar, an odd habit that formed almost as soon as my cast was off. I glanced up to the small audience to find Bruce and Wally sitting quietly in their sits amidst talking onlookers.

I took a deep breath, and hopped up onto the bars. My routine was the same as last time, except this time I got to finish it. My dismount was perfect, and I heard Bruce and Wally in the stands cheering over everyone else.

I made my way towards the bench where I had left my stuff, and Wally met me there.

"Perfect, like always." He said with a smile.

"Not quite," I replied. " I messed up one of the flips."

"Well I didn't notice. Bet you get first place."

"I doubt it. I've only been back on the bars for two weeks and it shows."

"I think you'll get first place," he stated with absolute surety. "Because I believe in you."

I gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand. We headed up to where Bruce was sitting so we could watch the rest of the trials. When it was finally over the scores were shown on a giant monitor on the wall across from us.

And my name was there, right where Wally said it would be.


End file.
